As one of the fastest growing Universities in the United States, Florida Atlantic University (FAU) recognizes the need to serve a diverse population. Situated in South Florida, a multi-cultural environment, FAU draws many of its students from the local community. As the higher education needs of the underrepresented minorities in the area grow, they will likely turn more and more to FAU to service those needs. To that end, FAU would like to develop competitive research programs that increase the number of underrepresented minorities professionally engaged in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] FAU is the most ethnically diverse institution in the State of Florida. The University community has more than 25,000 students and 900 faculty. Through its 8 colleges, FAU offers more than 170 baccalaureate, master's, and doctoral degree programs and conducts basic and applied research. Biomedical sciences is one of FAU's strategic themes, with a commitment to quality and cultural diversity. The FAU focus on biomedical sciences is represented by the 14 subprojects and 6 pilot subprojects in the present proposal. The research encompasses the Departments of Chemistry and Biochemistry, Biomedical Science, and Biological Sciences, and includes the synthesis or biosynthesis and characterization of novel therapeutics, understanding the basic mechanisms of tumor cell invasion, Sjogren's syndrome, cardiomyopathies, neuron survival in the olfactory system, RNA damage during oxidative stress, and lipid signaling in diet, microbiology/bioterrorism, and development of resonance Raman spectroscopy as a cellular probe. The majority of the investigators are junior faculty, and the SCORE Program would provide a tremendously important stepping stone in their research careers. For the more senior investigators, the Program would allow them to pursue new research areas or restart projects that had been slowed by substantial teaching assignments. The training of personnel would be substantial, and critical given the influx of biomedical employment opportunities to Palm Beach County. The MBRS SCORE Program would facilitate faculty development and training in all areas of biomedical research at a major minority serving institution. [unreadable] [unreadable]